carklesfandomcom-20200214-history
My Little Pony: KND
Created By Pingy Animatronic Plot Oh No! Numbuh 3 Accidentally Opened The Portal and Let The Ponies Out of Their Universe and Starting To Destroy KND! The KND Side *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 5 *Igor the Mii *Pingy *John *Carkle *James *Marisa *Chica *Sanae *Nitori *Renko *The Medic *Cirno The MLP Side *Twilight Sparkle *Pinkie Pie *Rarity *Fluttershy *Rainbow Dash *Applejack *Celestia *Applebloom *Scootaloo *Sweetie Belle *The Delightful Children From Down The Lane Transcript Chapter 1: Arriving at KND Treehouse Numbuh 1: "Numbuh 3! For Your Addiction of MLP: FIM! We Are Gonna Remove It From Your Brain!" Numbuh 3: "Umm, Ok!" 3 Opens The Portal Numbuh 1: "Numbuh 3! Were Gonna Get Lunch!" 3 leaves the portal and lets it open. Intro Begins Intro Ends Mane Six came out of the Portal. Twilight Sparkle: "Wait, this isn't Ponyville! We need to destory it!" MLP Goes to The Delightful Mansion From Down The Lane TDCFDTL: "What Is it Now Ponies?" Pinkie Pie: "We Need To Destroy This Place!" Fluttershy: "Whispers Yeah." TDCFDTL: "Splendid! We Will Destroy Kids Next Dorks Too! Laugh Evilly to KND Treehouse Numbuh 1: "IS EVERYTHING ON ORDER!?" Pingy: "Want Cheetos Numbuh 1?" Shows Numbuh 1 The Cheetos He is Eating Numbuh 1: "I'm not Hungry now." Igor: "Okay then!" Numbuh 4: "I Will Burn Numbuh 3's My Stinky Chubby Merchandises!" 4 Is Gonna Burn Numbuh 3's MLP Merchandises on The Furnace Numbuh 3: "DON'T!" Numbuh 1: "I guess it is the right choice." Igor: "I'm not sure." 4 Puts Numbuh 3's MLP Merchandises In The Furnace 3 Is In Tears That She Sees Her Merchandises Burn To Ashes 3 Is Gonna Cry Igor: "OH CRAP!" Surroands Numbuh 3 with Rainbow Monkey Dolls 3 Is Crying On The Floor Like a Baby Because She Wants Her MLP Merchandises Back Numbuh 3: "Ponies are More Important than Rainbow Monkeys!!!!" 3 Is Still Crying And She Wants Her MLP Merchandises Back Igor: "F*ck, it didn't work like last time!" gasps Igor: "Welp, i broke the Radar." Numbuh 3: "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Igor: "MAKE IT STOP!" in panic Dresses Up as a Pony Pingy: "Follow The Pretty Pony!" Numbuh 3: "Yay!" 3 Hugs Pingy. Blushes Igor: "Help me!" to Mane Six Causing Trouble TDCFDTL: "Now Capture The Kids Putrid Ponies!" Mane Six Turns Kids Into Ponies With Their Magic Evily Laugh to the Heroes Again Cirno: "Watch this!" Freezes a Cup of Water Pingy: "Can Someone Get Me Out of This Pony Costume? I Think Im Stuck! And Im Glued With Numbuh 3!" Numbuh 4: "I'LL SET IT ON FIRE!" takes off the Pony Costume and Numbuh 4 Sets it on fire. Numbuh 3: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" 3 is gonna cry Igor: "Ah, for the sake of Prince Acreus, AGAIN?" Pingy: "You Want MLP Kid? Well Here's MLP!" Gives Numbuh 3 a MLP and Rainbow Monkey Hybrid Doll Pingy: "They're Called Rainbow Ponies!" Numbuh 3: "I love it!" Igor: "Alright, it's not...Ah, forget it, nobody knows my first 2 waifus. and i am embrassed by the fact." Pingy: "Who are them?" Igor: Gulps "Amy Rose and Princess Peach." Again Numbuh 5: "Well I Played Those Video Games Numbskull!" Igor: "Also, i haven't joined GoAnimate V2 Wiki until my waifu was Shauna from Pokémon X and Y-" Pingy: "WE GOT IT!" Igor: "Oh, Okay!" Chapter 2: Numbuh 4 Bickering With Numbuh 3 Numbuh 4: "I Am Going To Rant On My Little Pony Friendship is Magic!" Igor: "Oh, for the Sake of God, No! You will Get Numbuh 3 UPSET!" Numbuh 4: "My Little Pony Friendship is Magic?! No! More Like My Little Poopy Enemy Is Magic!" Igor: "RUN!" 3 gets Angry ducks and covers Numbuh 3: "DONT YOU EVER SAY THAT TO PONIES EVER AGAIN!!!!" Numbuh 4: "Shut up!" 4 slaps Numbuh 3 Igor: "Ah crap, not again!" 4 Bites Numbuh 3's Leg 3 Screams Igor: "MEDICCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC!" The Medic: "Called me?" Pingy: "Igor Called Ya, Mate." Eats Cheetos Numbuh 1: "STOP FIGHTING!!!!!!" two Stop fighting. 3 is crying because numbuh 4 bited her leg. The Medic: "Don't worry...." Numbuh 3's Leg Numbuh 3: "Thanks, Doctor!" The Medic: "You're welcome." Cirno: "I'll fly around the city." flies outside the Treehouse Numbuh 4: "Stupid Fly!" 4 Gets His Flyswatter 4 Is Trying To Swat Cirno With a Flyswatter Igor: "CIRNO IS NOT A FLY!" hard Numbuh 4: "I DON'T CARE!" 4 Finally Swats Cirno Numbuh 4: "Ha! You Got Swatted! Fly!" Cirno: "OW!" Igor: "Numbuh 4...Cirno is a ICE Fairy, She can freeze you...." Numbuh 4: "I Do Not Care!" 4 Swats Cirno 10 Times Igor: "I'm about to set something on fire if this dosen't stop by the next 3 minutes." Gets Angry at Numbuh 4 Numbuh 4: "Uh? Hehehe?" Freezes Numbuh 4 Igor: "HAHAHA!" Cirno: 'Never mess with Me!" John: "This is silly!" Numbuh 4: "Somebody Get me outta here!" Igor: "How about NO!" laughs Numbuh 4: "Help!" Steve: "Ill save ya!" uses his Pickaxe to get Numbuh 4 out Igor: "Minecraft Much?" Pingy: "I like Minecraft!" Numbuh 4: "Thanks! I Will Trap This Fly with this Jar!" 4 Traps Cirno with a Jar Igor: "Why you Think Cirno is a Fly, Numbuh 4?" John: "Yeah!" W.I.P Trivia *Numbuh 4 Seems To Hate MLP: FIM. *It was Revealed Numbuh 3 Likes MLP, until Chapter 4.